A reincarnated surprise
by FireEmblemLover39
Summary: This story features a twist on the soul reaper reincarnated as Harry Potter plot. After all, soul reapers come in pairs of two. Featuring a seemingly calm and patient hero and his temperamental best friend/sidekick/weapon. Up for adoption!


Yuri Hanibara was _Not Pleased._ In his mind the emphasis was perhaps undermining his displeasure of the situation. The current situation was so beyond humiliating that he wanted to slice the rags thrust in front of him into a million – no _trillion_ – pieces and demand proper clothing.

Rags.

They expected him to wear them.

Him.

Being thrust unexpectedly out of his home? He was still near his master. Suddenly remembering his and his master's previous identities? More experience to protect his master with. And a near guarantee his master would recover his former glory. Slightly embarrassing alias? His master gave it to him.

Wearing rags? Out of the question. Letting his master walk around like that? Someone was going to die if things didn't change.

Yuri thinned his lips and narrowed his eyes marginally. It wouldn't do to endanger his master by lashing out while the man had yet to remember his – their - true identity.

The disgusting woman holding the rags flinched at his glare. Good. Just another push before she could play the gratitude card.

He very pointedly glanced at the miniature whale he had caught trying to antagonize his master. Then at said master.

"Are you neglecting him?" Never mind that he only appeared ten - the same age as his master – the woman snapped her mouth shut, correctly guessing he'd inform someone of this guess if she insisted he wear that. After dishing out a little payback for his master himself that is. Not that she knew that last part.

"I'll have to buy you something then." The woman sniffed haughtily before walking away with a huff. The blonde boy looked at his mother with terrified eyes before chasing after her.

"You're not really going to let that freak stay here are you?" Was squeaked out as the boy waddled – yes waddled, he was to wide to run – into the kitchen. Yuri followed with some necessary requests in mind.

Yuri's master only looked on with wide eyes.

Harry Potter – not that the name ever really seemed to fit him – was having trouble believing the sudden turn in his luck.

As a child he had always longed for someone – at least _one_ person – to take his side in something - anything! At some point through the years he had discarded the notion as a childish dream and began taking things as they came. He had come to the heartbreaking conclusion that he was alone in the world. The Dursleys made sure of that.

Harry had learned. A calm response got him in less trouble than yelling and raging did. To survive he needed a sharp tounge and fast reflexes. Well placed words often won the war.

A sharp tounge that only enraged the source of the world's hatred for him.

The Durselys often tried to beat the "cheak" out of him. It never bode well when his "cousin" – how he was loathe to refer to the other as such – caught him. For this reason Harry often spent his free time building up his speed and endurance independently. Dojos were loathe to train the so called delinquent.

Harry inwardly sneared at that. This whole town was obssessed with their image to the point where they took a scapegoat to blame all the bad things that ever happened on and thus cover up their own flaws and evil ways. Something the town's children picked up on as all bullying and vandalism was overlooked and fingers pointed - even without the children's input – at the scapegoat. Harry knew this because he was the current generation's scapegoat.

So naturally he never once entertained the idea that the foreign boy in the purple kimono would think twice when he saw the children 'playing games and roughhousing' as the adults said to the police that had just transferred in.

Not once in his wildest fantasy would the child very calmly step between Harry and his pursuers and proceed to very happily – and literally – kick Dudely's face into the ground. With a vicious grin.

Never as if he had personally been wronged at such a humiliating sight.

What was even more surprising was when the other boy had walked over his downed opponents – not seeming to care that he'd stepped on Piers Polkis' back – toward Harry and inquire if he was okay.

The terrifying part was that he wasn't terrified of the blue eyed boy.

Naturally he had denied any injury on his person, not used to people caring about him and still being a proud child either way.

The boy had frowned, looking upset at something only he knew before respectfully - respectfully! – asking for the truth.

It was as if the other was able to read him like a book from the very beginning. Harry hadn't been sure what to think as he had confessed to an aching wrist.

He had changed the subject by asking the boy his name. It was a slight surprise when the other froze in the middle of inspecting Harry's wrist and slowly put it down with a strange expression.

"What do you want to call me?" He had asked after a full minute of silence. It had been Harry's turn to give an odd look at that point. Understandably as it was a strange response.

"Where is your family?" He had tried instead. The other boy had held that same intent stare, his eyes ever so slightly shifting as he seemed to seriously consider the question.

"I don't…" That was all he had said on the matter, seemingly not sure how to finish.

"Your home?" Harry had tried one last time. The other had once more taken a moment to respond.

"You could say it is an entirely different world. Not an easy place to reach from here." Was the careful response he had come up with. Something had occurred to Harry at that point.

"Do you know your name?" He had asked, blunt and calm. Because skirting around a subject or hesitating was a bad idea in Surrey.

The other had held his gaze, a rather proud one, but had given no response. That in itself had been enough of an answer.

It had taken a while, but Harry had eventually decided to name him Yuri, in honor of his Japanese heritage. It was a word he had found in the local library's English to Japanese dictionary meaning 'Lily'. The other had quirked an eyebrow at the name but taken it without a fuss, seemingly aware it had held personal meaning to Harry. Yuri himself had completed the name with 'Hanibara'. He had later smirked as he explained it turned his name into 'Lily Petal'.

Apparently, Yuri was of the belief that flower petals could be proud and deadly as any blade. Harry suspected some inside joke there. Whatever the case, Yuri had taken the name with pride.

He had then proceeded to follow Harry home and quite gleefully terrify the Durselys into submission. Apparently he lived with them now. In Dudely's second bedroom.

Just…what?

 **haha. So I was watching a certain arc and completely fell in love with a certain little spitfire. Said spitfire comes in a package deal with a certain other lovable character and then I thought 'I wonder how much they would fuck up the HP universe' and this was born. Honestly. He's present for most of the series but you only get to really know him in a filler arc. It's unfair!**

 **Anyway, I'm sure i left enough hints for you guys to figure out who the duo are. Also, I got the translation from Google translate so I'd appreciate if someone told me if it's inaccurate.**


End file.
